


Can't You Count?

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Steamy drabble.





	Can't You Count?

                She heard the door to the showers open and close.  “You’d better be a Winchester or you’re in deep shit!” she hollered, rinsing her hair before turning to face the opening.

                Dean appeared around the corner, wearing nothing but a smile and carrying a fluffy towel.  “That’s how you’re going to defend yourself?”  He tossed the towel on a nearby bench and joined her under the warm spray. 

                She pulled him into her arms, kissing him dizzy with relief.  “Oh GOD I missed you!”  She plunged her tongue into his sinful mouth, feeling him shudder against her.  “You’re early!” 

                Already hardening against her stomach, his hands ghosted her hips as he reached around to grab the globes of her ass.  “What do you mean?  I never come early.  I said we’d be home today.”  They both moaned into another kiss.

                “You said “a few days” two days ago.  Couple is two, dear, few is at least three.”  She rubbed her hips against him. 

                He sighed in exasperation while she smiled, running her hands through his hair, over his beautiful, stubbled face, and down his body.  She grabbed the soap, lathering up her hands to wash away the grime of the hunt.  “Is this what we’re going to argue about?”  He teased.

                “I don’t want to argue at all.”  She hummed happily, continuing to run her hands over Dean’s body.  As the soapy water ran down the drain between their feet, she shifted her concentration to slowly pumping his needy erection.  His head fell back and he swallowed.  She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his neck.  “I want you.”

                “I feel like I’m getting dirtier the longer we stand here.”  Gripping her waist, he pushed her gently back against the wall.  He ran his hand between her legs, parting the folds and thrusting his fingers inside. 

                Her cry of his name bounced off the walls of the cavernous room. 

                “Now,” he growled, “Let’s get down to me giving you some orgasms.”

                “How many?”  She teased, gripping his shoulders as her knees threatened to give out.

                He met her eyes.  “A few.”  He growled.   


End file.
